finding the time
by notdonewithyou
Summary: Killian has something planned for Emma, but the life of the Savior always gets in the way. My CSSS fic for regainingunconsciousness!


**It's a couple of days late, and a couple of dollars short (which I'm 1000x sorry for), but it's here and I hope you enjoy it! It was so nice to get to talk to a fellow Southern Captain Swan shipper, and I hope you enjoyed your Christmas with your family!**

The first time Killian tried to propose to Emma, it was springtime. He had just asked David for his permission to marry her, and not long after, had gone to Henry for his approval as well. It was an old fashioned notion, that he knew. Emma was her own woman and could make her own choices, but it was important to him to get the blessing from her father, and even more important that he get the blessing from her son. After all, their marriage would mean Killian would be in his life in an even greater capacity.

He had picked out the ring, a simple solitaire ring setting. Emma was not one for gaudy tastes or overstated pieces of jewelry. Killian knew she would love the simple setting, no matter how extravagant his pirate nature made him want to pick out more stones than he could count. The ring was for Emma, and it would be perfect for her. As long as she agreed to marry him, he didn't care if she only wanted a scarf.

Killian showed Henry the ring, his hand only shaking slightly as he flipped the top of the box open. No matter what Henry said, he would still propose to Emma, but he would let her know what her family thought before she made her final decision. Now that she had them in her life, Killian knew how important they were to her.

It began to make Killian nervous when Henry didn't speak for a moment, but then the lad took the ring box from Killian's hand. He pulled it closer to his face, getting a better look at it before grinning to himself.

"This is perfect for her," Henry said, handing the ring back to him.

Killian smiled self-consciously, scratching behind his ear, a dead giveaway for his nervousness. "I wasn't exactly asking for advice on the ring, lad. I was hoping, if you feel so inclined, that you would give me your blessing to ask your mother to marry me."

Henry seemed surprised by the question. "Why would you want to ask me?"

Killian chuckled, putting the ring back in his pocket. "You two come as a package deal, Henry. You're the most important man in her life, not me. She wouldn't consider my permanent placement in your lives if you had an objection to it." He sighed, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I love her. I love the both of you, and I would do anything to keep the two of you safe. I would never want to replace Bael-"

Henry smiled and waved his hand. He knew how much Killian loved his mom, and it made him happy that she had such a positive force in her life after such a long life of loneliness and sorrow. He also knew the man before him cared about his safety as well, which warmed Henry's heart. "I know you're not trying to take his place. You make my mom happy, Killian. If she wants to marry you, I'd be more than happy to welcome you as my stepfather."

Killian pulled the boy in for a hug, too overrun with emotion to form any other words other than, "Thank you."

It was two days later that he invited Emma onto the Jolly Roger for a proper date. One that wasn't filled with sadness and anger like their last one had been when they were both the Dark Ones. He requested she wear the pink dress, to put a better memory with it than there had been last time. The table was set with a crisp white tablecloth, candles accompanied the beautiful china that David had lent him for the occasion. They had only told Snow that he wanted to treat Emma to a special date, knowing that if they'd told her the real reason, she could never have kept it from her daughter.

"You know you didn't have to do all this," Emma said as they walked across the deck of the Jolly Roger.

Killian stopped them near the bow of the ship, making sure her shawl was wrapped nicely around her shoulders. Though it was spring, the wind was still a bit chilly in the evening. "I know I didn't have to, but we've been so busy. I thought it would be nice for the Savior to have some time off after defeating the Evil Queen once and for all." It had taken some time, but they had finally managed to kill her without offing Regina, as well. "The sunset, a nice dinner, maybe some more fun _activities_ later," Killian finished with a wink.

Emma chuckled as she brought her arms up around Killian's neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Play your cards right, and that won't be a maybe."

Eyes dropping to her lips, Killian pulled back just an inch. "Don't play with fire, darling. There's a meal in my quarters we still have to eat. I don't want it to get cold."

"As long as I get to spend the night with you, I don't care if we get scurvy."

He scoffed then, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You say that, because you haven't had it. Come on. Let's eat."

Killian helped her down the stairs, holding her hand as she made her way into the Captain's quarters. He could see the smile on Emma's face as he pulled the chair out for her before lifting the dome off of her plate, revealing her meal, a colorful plate of pasta.

"This is looking very much like our first date together," Emma said, licking her lips.

"There's a good chance that's what I was going for, love. Now, how about a toast?" Killian asked, grabbing the bottle of wine from the table and popping the cork with his hook.

Almost as soon as the cork left the bottle, a loud boom resounded through the town, shaking even the ship that was docked in the water. Killian dropped the wine bottle, spilling the contents all over the floor. Emma had stood immediately, at the ready for whatever was out there.

"I suppose this is postponed for another evening," Killian said, as Emma climbed up the stairs.

Waiting until she was out of the room, Killian pulled the ring box from his pocket, placing it in the safe in his room. It wouldn't do him any good to lose the ring while they were fighting gods knew what.

"Hurry up, Killian," Emma called down.

"Right behind you, darling."

Such was the life of the Savior.

* * *

The second time Killian asked was nearing the end of the summer. They had defeated the foe from the spring, Jafar, a month prior, and the first autumn chills were starting to roll in. He had planned to take Emma on a stroll through the park on her day off from work, cook them a small dinner, and then sit by the window and look at the stars. Only then would he propose. But when he awoke that morning, he found Emma was not in their bed. He called for her throughout the house, receiving no answer. When he reached the kitchen, he found his phone on the counter with a note beside it.

" _Killian, Dad called and said something came up with Neal. I'm covering his shift. I'm sorry. Should be back by 7. Love, Emma"_

Killian sighed, two thirds of his plan down the proverbial drain. He was surprised he hadn't heard her leave the bed, but he must have been more tired than he'd thought. It didn't matter, though. Somehow, he'd find a way to make it work. The ring in his side of the dresser was beginning to burn a hole in his pocket. They could still enjoy some star gazing, knowing that after a long day at work, all Emma would want to do would be to sit and relax.

A large part of him was sure she would say yes, but another part of him, that small part that had been abandoned over and over again, thought maybe being presented with the question would make her realize how much better she could do. Killian knew Emma loved him, there was no question of that. She had gone to Hell and back for him. But that small orphaned boy, raised as a slave, he still wondered when the other shoe might drop.

To keep his mind off of it, Killian tidied up the house for Emma as best he could. He still hadn't quite learned how to use all of the appliances and vowed not to use them again unless Emma or Henry was present after the time he sucked up the cord to the vacuum. He put away the dishes that had been in the washer, threw out the old food from the fridge, and even rearranged the furniture in the living area, which Emma had been wanting to do for a couple of months.

It was well past ten in the evening as Killian sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Emma to get home. He had started to doze off on the couch a couple of times and had long since put away any inkling that he'd planned some kind of romantic night. Midday, he thought it would be nice for her to come home to some lit candles and a nice foot rub, but when eight o'clock rolled around, he knew she'd be late getting home.

The door flung open, causing Killian to jump at the noise, ready to defend the home. But in walked in a tired looking and wind whipped Emma. Her face looked red, the skin under eyes starting to darken. She toed off her boots and started to take her jacket off when she spotted Killian standing from his spot on the couch.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Emma said, her voice deeper with exhaustion.

Killian walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight to his chest. "I know that. But I figured if you're coming home over three hours late, it must have been one hell of a day. Thought you might want to see a handsome face," he added with a wink.

"There's currently a skeleton in lock up named Jack, but I'm too tired to deal with it now. Dad's watching him overnight." Emma pulled back, giving him a peck on the lips before taking off her toboggan and leather jacket. "I just want to go to bed and sleep for a day."

Killian's eyes widened at the mention of a skeleton, but he knew she would tell him all of the details in the morning. "As you wish, love."

Emma shot him a tired grin. "I love when you say that."

* * *

It turned out that Jack was coming to warn the town that an evil burlap sack named Oogie Boogie was coming to attack the town and take it over. He had needed a new realm to live in, and Storybrooke just seemed like the perfect fit in his demented brain. Killian thought it was madness until the fabled boogieman actually came to the town. Thankfully, with Jack's help, they were able to defeat him just before Christmas.

They had decided to have a large communal dinner at Granny's, everyone bringing a dish. By the time everyone had arrived, the counter top was filled to the brim with casseroles, side dishes, and desserts. A feast fit for a kingdom, even if they no longer were one. Emma looked around at all the smiling faces, eating, talking, laughing. All the things they were never sure they'd get to do again when a new bad guy came to down. But she knew in her heart that the people of this town would fight with everything they had to keep it safe. Just so they could have something like this to look forward to.

"You should be proud of yourself, Swan. None of this would be possible without you," Killian said, walking up beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You helped, too. Granted, I wasn't too fond of you being the distraction, but it paid off."

"We're all still here, aren't we? And the town isn't in peril," Killian said, before straightening up. "The town isn't in peril."

"You said that already," Emma said with a chuckle, looking at him as if trying to discern why he'd grown a second head.

"Come with me, Swan," Killian said, pulling her to the back of Granny's. Away from all the noise, all the chaos. He knew Emma well enough that if he was going to propose, he had to do it when they were alone. She wouldn't want to be in the spotlight. She lived in it as the Savior every day. As he pulled them to a stop in the back hallway of Granny's, he couldn't think of a more perfect spot to ask her for her hand.

"What's going on, Killian?" Emma asked, confused, but she still couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. How he loved that smile.

"I need to ask you something, something I've tried to ask you a few times in the last year. But we're always so busy that we hardly even have time to breathe." Killian started simply, not wanting to give the jig up just yet. "Emma, I can't wait any longer. This has been bursting at the seams for months and months. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I know. And I'm forever grateful that you chose me. That you continue to choose me every day. We both know what it's like to be abandoned, to be left behind. But you know I'll never leave you, not consciously. You are the love of my life, and I couldn't imagine the rest of my eternity without you. This is the exact spot where you gave me back my heart, but it was already yours. It's always been yours." He could see that it was dawning on her what he was doing, and he hoped in his heart of hearts that the look on her face was not one of terror. So, he dropped to his knee and took her hands in his. "Emma, if you would do me the honor, it would make me the happiest man in the world for you to be my wife."

It took Emma a moment to shake off the shock, but once she did, she jumped at the chance to pull him to his feet and plant her lips on his. Killian let out a surprised _oomp_ but quickly recovered, slanting his mouth over hers. He could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest, so relieved that she seemed so happy by the idea. This was it. Killian Jones and Emma Swan were finally going to get their happy ending together.

"Of course, I will," Emma said, laughing against his lips. "I honestly wondered if you were ever going to get around to asking me."

Killian arched a brow at her, confusion moving over his face. "What do you mean, love?"

"I found the ring a few months ago on accident," Emma said with a shrug. It had still surprised her that it was happening when he'd pulled her to the back of Granny's.

"Well thank you for not soiling the surprise," Killian said, dipping his head to kiss her once more. "I love you."

Down the hallway, Henry retreated back into the heart of Granny's, where the party was still in full swing. The guests, even David and Mary Margaret, were none the wiser that Killian and his mom were missing. As the townspeople continued to chatter amongst themselves, Henry took the opportunity to settle into a booth and pull out the book of fairytales that he'd started to record himself. Quickly flipping to the pages reserved for his mom and Killian's story, he began to write, picking up where he'd left off.

" _After their valiant victory, Killian could no longer wait to marry the princess he'd fallen in love with so long ago. Emma, who had built up walls to keep out love, had finally knocked them down completely. And the two of them lived happily ever after."_


End file.
